Untitled
by sexyinnocents
Summary: Aya/Kou fan fic.  Don't really care if you like it or not review if you want it is a One-Shot don't expect anymore chapters.  Bring the flames on.  Rated mature because of the language content


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha how ever I do own the plot line & Evi_**

It was a chilly spring evening when he left me for the army as I sat there in his car looking up in to his eyes I realized casual sex could be a bad thing if you were involved with an ex-boyfriend who you still loved. It was hard to sit there and as casually as I could say "Bye Kouga it was fun while it lasted." Looking in to his eyes I thought I saw them glistening with tears & I knew that I should have told him that I still loved him…. But I just couldn't bring myself to say the words out loud. I know that I love the boy but maybe just maybe I should explain more of the past before I start at the present yes?

Chapter 1: High School Break Up's Suck

"Ayame are you paying attention in class at all?" The teacher called out to me of course I wasn't I'd been doodling my boyfriend's name all over my note book & I was very distracted by the first guy I had ever felt safe with the first guy who had ever told me that he loved me. What could I say I was 16 and madly in love with my friend who I had finally asked to be mine a few months ago. He was amazing & a perfect match for me *Too bad I made the mistake I made FML* He was so sweet so I answered the teacher, "of course I'm paying attention what do we students have to do better than pay attention to our teacher's I mean were 15 or 16 years old in high school some of us with boyfriend's and happy so, I'm absolutely paying attention to you." A smirk crossed my lips as I finished this sentence, I knew I was getting kicked out of class so quickly I texted my love Kouga

_Hey getting kicked out of class… Why don't you meet me in the hallway for a bit?_

_Ya sure babe, text me when you get to your locker_

_Ok see you in a few baby. I love you!_

_I love you too babe can't wait to see you._

"Miss. Ayame can you just skip out on the rest of the lecture? We already know your going to pass the test & we know you've got the highest grades in the class so just go I'm tired of dealing with you." The teacher stated with irritation in her voice "I'll leave right now even though I don't think its smart to allow a student to be on their own in this school" I replied coyly I couldn't resist a little fun at the teachers expense. "Just get out Ayame!" The teacher yelled at me and I took my leave after that little bit of fun! As Kouga & I met up at my locker we lightly kissed & talked about how our day was going I realized that I loved the boy more & more every time I saw him spoke to him hugged him or even lightly kissed him I was falling fast & hard & then I started to get scared….

A few months later Kouga & I were standing with our group of friends my favorite girls on this planet Sango Rin and Kagome & Kouga's favorite boys, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru when my sister Evi showed up and devastated everything I had ever worked for with Kouga…  
>"Hey Ayame, how is your lovely relationship with Kouga going?" Evi asked with a deceitful grin. Now I was wondering what was going on. "It's perfectly fine why do you want to know Evi I've already warned you to stay away from him &amp; if you're not gonna listen I'll just beat the shit out of you. You know I will." I warned her while glaring at her. "God your always so scared to lose him is that why you're so jealous whenever I come around here? I'm your sister for god's sake &amp; you treat me like a skank. I only came to see how you were doing &amp; see if you still wanted to do the girls thing &amp; go to the street fair together this month?" Evi asked with a hint of a smile behind her eyes. "Um… Ya I guess I'll go with you to the street fair…" How bad could have it be I wondered to myself come to find out the answer to that was one I wished I could have skipped knowing….<p>

At the street fair later that month I realized I'd been tricked when my sister my ex boy-friend Naraku & his good friend Muso showed up that bitch I yelped in my head & my cell had been turned off today so there was no way to notify Kouga of the new developments & man did I feel bad I just didn't realize how bad it would get. "Hey baby… How have you been you know everytime I see you, you just look better & better to me." Naraku cooed softly in a voice oh so dangerous I knew my relationship with Kouga was screwed. I figured on just writing him a letter & telling him I cheated on him even though nothing was going to happen I loved him but I wasn't going to fight against my entire sister's friends my sister & everyone else that took her side just too keep one guy when I could move on and not get myself hurt. I didn't wanna get hurt anyway. "Hi Naraku how are you?" I shot glare's so bad I didn't figure he would answer but the stupid fuck did anyway. "I'm doing alright Ayame baby what no hug for your love anymore I thought you cared about me. Evi told me you missed me & I came down here just to see you…" He stated while shooting Evi a smug smile that told all she had every bit of this planned out… That bitch… I couldn't believe the lengths she would go to just to destroy my relationship with Kouga I loved him he loved me & she had to ruin it all well hopefully he believes me when I tell him nothing happened…

The next day at school:

Evi walked up to me and stated loud and clear right in front of Kouga "I can't believe you would do that to Kouga I thought you loved him & yet I caught you behind the dumpster with Naraku having sex of all things and seeming like you were enjoying that scum bag Ayame your such a disappointment as a sister & as a girlfriend how could anyone date you?" She said it with such venom in her voice you would have thought she was the innocent party at that point Kouga said "Ayame we need to talk…" But of course being stupid & 16 I cut him off and said "here's your whole explaination Kouga" while handing him the letter claiming that I had cheated on him with Naraku the only reason I wrote it was because I thought I was doing the right thing by saving us both the heart break after that I never did have a faithful relationship… I found out later that Kouga and Evi had ended up getting together & Kouga for some strange reason hated me for years and now back to the beginning of my story…..

How do you get over a guy who can make you cry in an instant? How do you fix past mistakes with the person you love so much it hurts just to see them go back to Iraq? How do you tell someone that your in love with them I Ayame have to figure out how to tell Kouga before July after sleeping together & doing everything else like a normal couple but not being a couple it's a hard decision. What do I do anymore? I love Kouga still to do this day & now I'm at a loss for words imagine that. What do you do when the person you love goes back to work? What do you do when you want to be with that person for life & that can't happen? Maybe its better to leave the past as the past & remember that he's always better as a memory than as the boyfriend lover or husband….

Ayame…


End file.
